The Lilac Scented Hearts
by Sabreen
Summary: An epistolary story. Mamoru's suddenly nice to Usagi for a moment, after many insults and teasing, and she wants to make it better and start over, but the circumstances aren't the best... So she does something!
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Lol, I'm writing again! Who would have thought! Honestly, I thought it would be _weeks_ before I started again... Hmm. Omoshiroi.

Ahem, anyway. Do you know what epistolary literature is? If you don't, I'm not going to tell you! XD Check your dictionaries, broaden your vocabulary! Okay, this sounded really corny. Well, I thought I'd make this story one of those - I decided to experiment a bit. Now, I don't know if it's going to be any good, it's a completely new area for me so if it turns out bad, don't be mad at me, okay? But I still hope it IS going to turn out okay. Hope for me, ne? Lol. Oh, and everything's going to be epistolary except the prologue and the epilogue.

This isn't a Christmas story. I was thinking of writing one, but I just didn't have an idea of what to write. Gomen... Maybe next year, if I'll still be writing at that time.

Well, merry/happy any holiday that you might celebrate and if I don't make it to write another chapter for this until then, HAPPY 2006! Be happy, healthy and filled with love and lots of good fanfics in the new year!

Enjoy!

Title: The Lilac-Scented Hearts - Prologue  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_The Lilac-Scented Hearts - Prologue_

* * *

The fact that Chiba Mamoru was leaving had been spread out with an enormous speed, and everyone who attended Azabu university or was a more orless frequent guest of the Crown Game Center knew it. Guys were raising their eyebrows and/or glaring at the girls who looked mainly shocked and sad. There had even been some tears, which were streaking down the faces of girls who considered their lives now officially over. The subject of the gossip mainly sipped his coffee, shaking his head in wonder, almost all the time in the company of his laughing-his-head-off best friend. 

Mamoru glared at Motoki for the what he thought was the millionth time in the last few days, slowly boiling.

"Cut it out," he growled.

"How can I? I mean, look at those girls!" He stopped as another fit of chuckles erupted from his lips. "They're watching you like you're gonna evaporate any second now, and that they'll be the ones to catch you and save you from leaving!" Motoki laughed again. Mamoru looked at him, confused.

"What did you say?" he asked. "How can I evaporate and they'll catch me? I mean, if I really _evaporate, _then they can't... Oh, just forget it!" Mamoru said, annoyed, and got up."You're already geting to me. Well, I'm going home, gotta rest for tomorrow. See ya at the airport?" Motoki nodded, now serious. He leaned in for a hug and Mamoru returned it, patting his back.

"I'm gonna miss you," Motoki said. Mamoru laughed.

"Save the soft stuff for tomorrow. Well, see ya! Say hi to Reika if she doesn't make it tomorrow." Motoki nodded.

"Bye."

Mamoru went out of the arcade into the warm night of the slowly dying June.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! What are _you_ doing here so early?" Motoki's dumbfounded gaze followed a bit grumpy girl who walked in and sat on the stool in front of him, setting her elbows on the counter and staring at its metal surface, shrugging. 

"I woke up really early for some reason and I thought I could chat with you for a while, before school." she muttered.

"Oh," he said, a smug grin taking place on his lips and his eyebrows raising.

"Why so down?" She shrugged.

"I'm not down," she murmured again.

"Sure," Motoki grinned. "Well, do you know Mamoru-kun is leaving today?" he asked carelessly, preparing a hot chocolate for her. Under the cover of thoughtless small talk, he observed her carefully, watching her reaction. "He won't be back until exactly a year after today, on June 30th. Going to study in America."

"Yes, I know!" she hissed. "The whole damn island knows!" she bursted. Motoki just smiled, watching her frown burn the counter again as she drank a bit of her chocolate.

"I see," he replied. She suddenly got up.

"Well, sorry I didn't stay long, but I... I just need to clear my head a bit. You see, I... I've got this big test and I want to pass it, so I... Well, bye. See you later." As she flew out of the arcade, she bumped into a cocky-looking man with ebony black hair. Her blush was visible even to Motoki, and chuckling, he grinned.

_'A big test indeed...'_

* * *

"M... Mamoru-baka!" she yelled as she almost met the sidewalk (again) after bumping into a young man who didn't seem surprised to see her at all. Just the opposite, actually. Taking his sunglasses off, he grinned at her cockily. 

"Hey, Odango.What are you doing up _on the streets_ so early? Dear diary, guess what! Gosh, I've never thought I'd see the day when you'd be out of bed at seven thirty a.m." She just flushed and got on her feet quickly.

"Isn't there some kind of a hole you could bury yourself in so I don't have to see that stuck-up face anymore?" she yelled, glaring at him with a fiery passion.

"Oh, but Odango, who would make your life miserable then? And BTW, have you ever participated in any serious discussion in your class? Well, besides the fact that you are only intelligent enough to discuss whether you want a stuffed horse or a stuffed hippo, you're too lazy even to read a thin but very deep book which isn't a picture book or a comic, like The Old man and the Sea. Really, if you can't read that itty-bitty little book, then you should be the ten on the laziness scale. Heck, they should name the laziness scale after you!" Usagi frowned in rage, glaring at him with the iciest look she could manage and balling her hands to fists.

"You're spying on me!" she yelled. He just laughed.

"Ha ha ha! Believe me, I've got better things to do than spying on teenage girls whose favourite book is Cinderella!"

"Ugh! You're despicable! You're the worst person I've ever met! I hate you!" She cried out and took off running towards her school.

"Odango!" he yelled as soon as she did so. She stopped, for a slight moment thinking he'd apologize, but she mentally shook her head, knowing he'd never do something like that.

"What do you want?"

He approached her slowly, a slight smile on his lips.

"Sorry, Odango."

"Hmph! Wow, you apologized! What's going to happen next, you're dry up and die?" she spat. He just chuckled, and she turned around again.

"Wait! That's not what I wanted."

"What?" she whisked around and frowned, half still in anger and half in confusion. He walked really closely to her and tipped her chin, lying a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Usa."

Turning around, he went halfway to the arcade before he stopped.

"I hope you like it," he said in a husky voice, smiling. Only then she discovered a small pink box that he'd put in her hand, tied with a cute purple ribbon with bunnies printed on it. Looking through the large glass window into the arcade, her gaze met with Mamoru's, who was comfortably seated in front of Motoki.

With a gentle smile, so unlike the cockiness she'd always been receiving, he winked at her, mouthing 'See ya.' With her gaze wide, she looked at the gift lying so innocently upon her palm, before gripping it tightly and cradling it safely in her arms. She turned slowly and started walking to her school, imagining his soft blue eyes and gentle smile again and again.

* * *

End of Prologue - 

Hope you like it! Chapter One soon -wink-.

Sabreen


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:** Hey. Chapter One as promised. Well, I've already said that I'm not sure if this thing was going to succeed, but if it doesn't I've got a plan how to fix it... we'll see. Let's just hope I'm good enough of an author to make this worth something. -grin-

Enjoy!

Title: The Lilac Scented Hearts - Chapter One  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

_The Lilac Scented Hearts - Chapter One_

* * *

Dear Mamoru-baka,

I suppose you'll be very surprised to receive this letter. Well, who wouldn't be surprised? But anyway, please just try to read it whole before laughing and throwing it in the trash can.And pleasemind that I'mbaring my soul out to you and if you just need to step over it and laugh like so many times before, I beg you to do it quietly and without my knowledge, okay? Thank you.

So, okay. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

A few months ago, I threw that test paper on your head, you yelled at me, insulted me and and long story short, pissed me off. Since that day you haven't changed a tiny bit. Someone above obviously thought it was hilarious to get usto meet everyday on regular basis, even to have a common friend who was dear to both you and me. Ha ha ha, very funny. Every other word you'd say to me was nothing but insults, teasing and annoying me, which I guess you enjoyed (something you apparently had in common with theafore mentionedreally-really-bad-sense-of-humor person above). So it was every day, every single day, and there couldn't have been a day without at least one insult directed at me.But then again, I'm sure you know that very well.

And then, one morning, we exchange insults and teasing like every day, and then you say _you're sorry_. The thing that mesmerizes me isn't the apology itself, it was the fact that you... well, you know... All right, you don't know, I guess. So... you _kissed_ me. There, I said it. You_ kissed_me, and said 'happy birthday'. Suddenly, you were nice and charming and kind and all, and you gave me a _gift_ and everything, and acted as though you thought of me as a _friend_. I was... _shocked_ doesn't nearly describe what I felt back there. So... I guess... thank you. For treating me nicely and all, even if it was just for a short time.

I have no clue if you really meant any of it, although I have adreadful feeling that you don't really care. But even you don't, how come you kissed me? I mean... You don't kiss people you hate, right? But, you must hate me, what else would explain all of that?

You do understand that usually I would NEVER say something like this to you, considering the fact that it was actually my heart that I was expressing there and everything... But you can't tear it to pieces if you're 3000 miles away, right? I certainly hope so... And I had this need tosay thank you... for the morning.

Oh, right, Ialso wanted to thank you for another thing; the present.I have absolutely no clue HOW you got it or just _why_ you gave it to me, but...

It's something special. I have never received anything like it in my life. It's notjust the locket itself, it... it's like it's telling a long-lost life story of someone. And the melody... I think I might have heard it before. I don't know. It sounds and it appears as though it's a thousand years old, but it isn't tarnished or hoarse or anything like that. It shines with something I can't explain...

Ugh, I think I'm going too detailed here. Well, it's special nontheless, and it's very pretty. I like things shaped like a star. Don't know why, butI do. So... Arigatou. Again.

And... I want to say something to you. It's kind of hard, and I don't know what to expect, but... Please don't laugh.

So, you've been nice to me before you left. You wished me a happy birthday (although I still can't for the life of me figure out just _how_ you knew when it was), you gave me a beautiful present, acted all friendly to me... And, I just had this thought when I looked at a plane passing through (maybe it was yours?). I just thought that... You have a friendly side, too. You're mean and cocky and stuck-up towards me, and you mostprobably hate me, but... you've shown me how good you could be. I don't likepassing a chance tohaving a friend, so... if you'd like... we could be friends. Something above those childish insults and teases...

Everybody's fine here. Well, it's just been a week since you'veleft, so things really can't go wrong in such a great measure, right? Motoki-onii-san misses you a bit. He even said he missed our bickering. 'Not that I'd want it back,' he said. Sure, I say, hehe.

Well, now you're free tolaugh like you've never laughed beforeor throwthis in the trash or whatever.

Usagi

P.S. I wrote 'dear' at the beginning clearly because I have no clue whatelse to say. So shoot me.

* * *

End of Chapter One -

What will Mamoru say? How will he take it? Will his heart be open enough for Usagi's friendship...? Find out in the next chapter! Or, er... letter. Oh, BTW, there's going to be more letters per chapter, this was the first and you know, the most ticklish one so I was bound to leave a little cliffhanger -wink-. Oh, thanks for the reviews! I warm up for every single one of you -grin-

See ya'll!

Sabreen


	3. Notice!

Hey, guys. This is not a chapter, just a notice I'd like you to know. This story is going to be put on hold, a quite long hold, actually. It drains a lot of energy out of me and it's extraordinary difficult for me to write it as I need a lot of time and energy to make it happen. Plus, school's started and it drains even more energy out of me so I can't write on working days because I'm too tired and can't think properly. Usually I wrote on Saturdays but school is somehow tougher and now I need to do my homework and catch up with all the stuff I didn't study in the last semester. HOWEVER, I _will_ write it and it _will_ be finished – no matter how long it takes. I may even post another story alongside this one, but I WILL work on it whenever I can and I will have finished it - even if it turns out crappy. So, I'm not deleting it and you don't need to forget it or consider it one of those never finished and forgotten stories. So, don't expect chapters out soon because of the afore mentioned problems but I assure you that I will finish it! So, okay, that would be it. Take care, minna! Love ya all!

Sabreen


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: **Well, well, lookie, lookie who's back! Kind of! Sabreen-chan! And look what she's got! Another chapter! So, okay, except Getting Back Love, this story is the biggest failure of mine until now, and I'm sure almost nobody's interested in it anymore since it was such a long time since I posted a chapter of this thing… But I'm still doing it! No matter it has no sense whatsoever, but I'll still finish it! I'm changing the title, though. As soon as I get a good idea or a good sugestion for it… Okay, for the ones who are bored enough to read this…

Enjoy! And thank you for the support!

Title: The Lilac Scented Hearts – Chapter Three  
Rating: K+  
Author. Sabreen

_The Lilac Scented Hearts - Chapter Three_

* * *

July 6th, 2005 

Usagi-chan,

I don't hate you. I never did, do not and never will, okay? Where did you get that idea anyway?

Yes, you could say I was surprised... _understatement_. I was utterly _shocked_ to receive a letter from you, of all the people, but actually, I'm glad you sent it. And, yes, I _did_ laugh, but it was more out of how cute you wrote it than anything else... I still glance at it sometimes and it always makes me smile - even when I'm in a really bad mood. Ah, what you already do to me, Odango-chan...

I'm really glad you like the present. Honestly, even I can't remember where I got it, but I was pacing across my room one day, wondering what you'd like for your birthday, and then suddenly I saw it and thought _perfect. _It really is perfect for you, it suits you so much like Cinderella's shoe suits her foot. Tailor made. Yeah, you're probably thinking something like what's THAT supposed to mean, but think about it - it's so fragile, gentle, and the music kind of seems like heaven music, a song sung by angels. It seems so little and insignificant at first sight but, then you spend some time studying it and listening to it and _then_ you truly understand its power and wisdom and... beauty. It's just like you... If you didn't have it, it wouldn't have a purpose, nothing to exist for. Well, that's just what I think.

Ah, that morning! I smile whenever I remember it. It _was_ kind of odd, wasn't it? Ha ha, seems that it was awkward being polite to both of us! Well, Odango, we'll just have to do something about it, won't we?

Oh, and let's make some things clear, once and for all (not that I ever knew they weren't clear…).

Firstly, no, you don't kiss people you hate. And, I don't hate you. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you for your birthday. Period.

Usagi-chan, I... How do I say this? It might seem as though I don't like you, but it's not true. I do like you. And I would like us to become friends... It would be nice to have you as a friend. Although I'm not sorry about the teasing, that was nice... I didn't tease you because I hated you or the likes, I teased you because I wanted to. You're just so damn _cute_ when you're mad... And that's the whole thing.

Aaah, Motoki... you know how sentimental he gets when somebody's leaving? You should have seen him when Reika was leaving for three or four weeks to study somewhere abroad... Can't remember exactly where. But, really, that's his weak spot, he can't hold himself... It's really nice of him, don't you think?

Everything's going more or less fine here. I still didn't get used to the surroundings and people here and I get homesick sometimes. Things are just so _different_ here... and I've had some difficulties adjusting to them. It's like rulet - you never know what kind of people you can meet. Luckily, all the people I've made friends with are okay and kind, and that's what I like here. Well, it wouldn't make sense if I hung out with people I don't like, ne? Haha. But, I've seen some scary guys. Just if you didn't know, I'm in New York - the scariest city ever. One day I'm passing by this elementary school, and three twelve-year-olds were picking on a little girl - she was so tiny - and I was really amazed. Bryan - a guy I've made friends with - says it's regular there, that he'd been going through the same thing when he was a kid. I just tried to hide how shocked I was and I kept quiet. I know what is going on in there, I'm not stupid - but _this... _Well, I'm not going to fill your pretty little head with bad things, I'm sure you like visions of sugar plums much better...

I'm currently in my room in my college's dormitory. Well, it's more of an apartment building for college students than a dormitory. I live in this cute little apartment with two roommates (the guy I was talking about, Bryan, and Alec, another fine fellow I met). I really enjoy being here, it so quiet so I can concentrate on my studies, but I can listen to some music, too. Not too loud, but I don't like loud music anyway.

Well, tell me a bit about the things that are going on in Tokyo! So I could feel how it is back home...

Take care... Odango.

Mamoru

* * *

August 9th, 2005 

Mamoru-san,

Hi! Wow, I still can't believe you _actually_ replied me... Sorry, but I just thought that your arrogance would stop you from doing anything that would hurt your everlasting ego... But I guess that I was wrong... Kind of, hehe... But, thanks. You see, being so stuck-up didn't help you very much, did it?... Hee. But now, we can be friends!

Okay, I assume that we've probably figured it out by now...

Ahem, anyway. What was I talking about again? Oh, yes. I was just wondering... _why _did you want to get me a present anyway? I mean, until then we've been nothing but enemies and I can't remember if we ever said anything nice to each other... Which is sad because behind that arrogance and cockiness, you're... nice. And you ARE capable of saying two sentences to me without any of the words in them being insults! But, it was a really nice gesture. I'm just mad at you that you had to be so stuck up and not let me see your pretty side!

So, I found out when your birthday is, and I wanted to return the favor of what you did for me, and I'm sending _you_ a gift... A month late, I know, but heh.. I thought a lot about it. I didn't want to get you something corny, or tacky or anything of the likes... I REALLY hope you'll like it.

See, I've borrowed a tape recorder from Motoki. I went from place to place that I knew you went out to and taped the sounds of those places. I taped the arcade (the video game noises, Motoki talking with Reika, me and my friends...) I went to the park and taped kids playing at that huge sandbox and at the swing set (you know how funny that came out? Seems I caught some kids fighting over who is prettier: Madonna or Utada Hikaru! You just MUST hear that!), I even went to your college to tape the classes of your favorite professors! I sneaked in and hid below an empty bench. People looked at me really funny... Ah well. There's evenmore, but it wouldn't be fun if I told you everything, ne?

Well, to be honest, it didn't really click in my head right awaylike the perfect gift. Ever since you told me you get homesick, it bugged me and ate me alive whenever I imagined you alone in your room, completely different sounds around you, speaking other language, eating other food, visiting people and places that are NOT the Crown and Motoki - in a nutshell, completely torn from everything you're used to - I got goose bumps. Sometimes - oh my god, this is so hard to say, but I have to get it off my chest - sometimes I wished I was there with you so I could make it at least_a bit_ better. I could tell you everything that's been happening here, describe it to you so thoroughly and things like that.. Ugh, I know I sound deranged, and I'm sorry... But... But... I... miss you. A bit. Even... Even the teasing. BUT DON'T YOU START IT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME! It's just kind of hard to get used to the world without you.Hah, now I sound like you're dead or something! Um, anyway (guess I got off the topic a bit) I made you that tape so you could feel like home, at least just a little. Y'know, to remember all the sounds and stuff.

Oh, anyway, you wouldn't BELIEVE the amount of things that can happen in two months!

Listen to this.

Prepare yourself.

Take a deep breath...

Here we go...

Ami-chan... has got... _a boyfriend!_ Can you believe that! His name is Ryo, he's shy (just like her! They are a perfect match!) and they've been together for like three weeks without telling anybody! And so, we were on a study date at Rei-chan's temple, and so we're repeating some theorem of some Greek guy who said something about triangles and whatever, and there she just blurts out 'Bye, guys, I've gotta go, my boyfriend's waiting for me in the Juuban park. See ya later!' We just all looked at her, and then we all tackled her and said we'll keep her there until she spits every tiny detail out. She blushed and shrugged, telling us how they got together (oh, it was so _sweet_!) and she went to meet him while we sat there, not believing our ears! Well, I'm still too shocked to say anything, so I'll just change the subject, but, _jeez! Ami-chan having a boyfriend! _

So, I've just come back from a vacation on a beautiful lake! I went with my family (Shingo played those awful pocket games in the car and wouldn't shut up about some vilent anime's characters! I almost went crazy!). There was an incredible jacuzzi, bathrrooms with tubs (warm water!) which had a view of the lake, incredibly good food... Wow! You wouldn't believe how good it was!

Well, I've got to go to sleep now, I'll mail this in the morning. Hope you still miss us!

Yours truly,

Usagi

* * *

September 11, 2005 

Hi, Odango-chan!

Today was the day of that terrorist attack in New York four years ago. All the news are full of reminders of it, all the people are kind of melancholic... I saw that documentary Farrenheit 9/11, if yu know about it. Pretty interesting aspect of the whole terrorist thing here in America...

Anyway, fall is quite apparent here. It was so darn cold a few days ago that I had to put several T-shirts and a sweater when I went to college. It's all rainy and stuff... I kind of like it. Not when I get coaught in the rain, of course, then it pisses me off, but I like watching it. Haha, I'll stop talking about gloomy weather now. I know you're a sunny&warm type of a person, hehe. It's okay, sunshine needs sunshine, right?

Why did I want to get you a present? Well, that's a silly question, don't you think? It was your birthday. I wanted to get you something...

College began almost two weeks ago. It was pretty much how I expected it to be. There's a ton of work to do and to study, but I've made a study schedule so I mainly do everything within the deadline, so nothing much to talk about here. And I've met interesting people here, they are on some classes I am, so we had a connection... of some kind. Nah, they're all right, really!

Okay, enough beating around the bush. When I read the letter and listened to the tape, I felt... Gosh, how can I put this into words... Absolutely incredible. I was so shocked and happy and amazed and dumbfounded that I didn't know what to do with myself. Thank you, Usagi-chan, thank you _so much, _you have absolutely no idea what you did. When I heard all those noises I'd almost forgotten, I felt so at home that it was incredible. I had such a hard time convincing myself that I'm not in Tokyo, you wouldn't believe. And I can't believe what an interesting lesson you've taped at my college! Gosh, Usako, I wish you were here right now, I couldn't possibly convey how I feel to you by a letter... Thank you, _so much..._ For doing such a thing for me, that nobody's ever done and just to make me happy! Well, I can say I am happy, _very_ happy...

Another thing that tape did to me was reminding me how I miss everything. After I'd finished listening to it, I got so homesick that all I wanted to do was wake up in Tokyo, go over to the arcade, then go to work, meet my colleagues, go back to the arcade and meet you... God, I miss teasing you. I've never thought I'd say this, but I miss you... kind of...

So, Ami-chan's got a boyfriend... Well, I'm glad for her, she deserves someone nice! I was sorry she was so shy to show affection to anybody... Well, congratulate her! And, I got a hunch somebody's jealous of Ami-chan having a boyfriend, eh? Well, well, maybe if you stop munching on so much ice cream every day, someone might notice you behind all those empty glasses of ice-cream sundaes and milkshakes! Well, only if you manage to tear yourself apart from them, that is...

Well, I've got to go now, tomorrow's a long day! See ya later!

Mamoru

* * *

End of ChapterThree - 

Well, that's all, folk! See ya in a zillion years when I post another chapter of this story! Take care!

Sabreen


End file.
